Talk:Gallitep labor camp
Gases? A mining accident at Gallitep caused toxic gases to be released – Does it say gases anywhere in the episode? It could have just as easily have been the fine dust of a certain mineral or rock that affected them. --Cinder 02:01, 21 December 2007 (UTC) just watched this episode and it doesn't make it clear at all what about the accident caused the condition.. could have just as easily been some kind of energy being or something 06:26, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Darhe'el Is Dead Gul Darhe'el was dead by the time of the general Cardassian withdrawl from Bajor. For this reason, the withdrawal referenced by Marritza could have been the general Cardassian withdrawal from the Bajor (possibly Darhe'el and his command were withdrawn after the fall of the camp), and so there is no reason to believe that Gallitep was later reopened. At one prominent point in the episode, Commander Sisko states that according to the death certificate provided by Gul Dukat, Darhe'el "died in his sleep, six years ago." This would place his death at least five years before the general withdrawal, and six years after the liberation of Gallitep. For this reason, I would say that either Marritza panicked at the end of the episode and didn't think his final lie through to the end, or Darhe'el (and possibly his entire command) was withdrawn from Bajor at least five years before the general Cardassian withdrawal from the planet (possibly at the time the Gallitep camp was liberated). For this reason there are no longer any grounds to believe that Gallitep was later reopened, and I have deleted that section of the post (I hope I wasn't too bold in taking that last step). ~~Mashun Aamin Marritza "Darhe'el's hatred of the Bajorans and his zealous view that his actions were justified in the name of the Cardassian Empire led to outright genocide. On more than one occasion, he gave his men very simple orders: to kill Bajoran scum. When they returned, they were covered in blood, but in his eyes they were clean." How much of this is reliable? Aamin Marritza described this to Kira while posing as Darhe'el in but he might have been exaggerating. While Gallitep was obviously overly brutal, how do we know this specific info is accurate? - Mitchz95 03:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Mass slaughter != genocide Nothing Darhe'el did led to genocide, as is clear from the fact that there were still Bajorans in existence after his departure from Bajor, and they continue to exist to this day. Darhe'el's actions weren't even attempted genocide. Genocide is the complete extermination of a type of lifeform, such that they become extinct and no more ever exist. Gul Darhe'el may certainly have condoned and even ordered the mass slaughter of Bajorans, but there is no indication that he ever attempted to commit genocide, and even if he had, it is quite obvious that he didn't succeed. -=(Alexis Brooke 02:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC))=- :I assume you are objecting to the use of the term in this article- it was specifically called that in the episode(by Kira), so we use the term here. Also, allusions to the Cardies wanting to exterminate the Bajorans during the Occupation were made throughout DS9. 31dot 02:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC)